baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Neighbourhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein Episode It was released in 2001 and released again in 2004 with different segments Trivia *The sequel of this video is World Animals. *Some animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards. *In 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighbourhood Animals and they just call it Neighbourhood Animals and on the DVD cover. Bubba the bird was replaced except Pavlov the Dog and Knee Deep the Frog with Stella the Cat. Characters *Pavlov The Dog *Knee Deep The Frog *Quacker The Duck *Quacker's Mommy (Cameo) *Quacker's Sisters (Cameo) *Wellington The Cow *Neightan The Horse *Misty The Mouse *Chilla The Mouse *Violet The Mouse (Cameo) *Stella the Cat *Roger The Rooster *Oinky The Pig *Bubba The Bird *Dotty The Ladybug *Bach The Rabbit *Baabra The Sheep *Boca The Chicken *Aspen Clark (Cameo) Segments Intro Music Video About Domestic Animals (Tsar's Farewell) Home Animals in our home. *Dog *Pavlov The Dog Clicks A Remote At The TV And Gets His Bone And Throws It Away *Music Video About Dogs (Contradance No. 10,) *Pavlov The Dog Looks For His Bone In The Dirt (Repeat From Baby Mozart) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Three Dalmatians Go Up The Stairs *Cat *Stella The Cat Looks For The Remote In Her Socks *Music Video About Cats *Stella The Cat Plays With Her Yarn And Gets Her Yarn All Over Her (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Cat Chimes Backyard Animals In The Backyard *Bird *Bubba The Bird Sees A Picture Of A Bird *Music Video About Birds (Snow Maiden Dance Of The Birds) *Bubba The Birds Sits In His Nest And Chirps (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Marble Birds *Bug *Dotty The Ladybug Sees A Picture Of A Bug And Buzzes Away *Music Video About Bugs (Flight Of The Bumblebee) *Sierra Clark plays with a bee puppet and Tells A Bee Joke *A Cricket Turns The Camera Off Farm Animals On The Farm Music Video About The Farm *Cow *Wellington The Cow Holds A Milk Bucket And Moos *Music Video About Cows (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) *Horse *Neightan The Horse Wears A Farmer's Hat And Neckerchief And Whinnies *Music Video About Horses (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pig *Oinky The Pig Grunts *Music Video About Pigs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Neightan The Horse Is Hungry And Asks Wellington The Cow To Bring Him Some Hay And Neightan Throws It Away And Wants More Hay And He Throws It Away Again And Wants More Hay Wellington Gets Freaked Out And Neightan Throws It Away Yet Again And Oinky The Pig Drives A Tractor. *Flying Cow *Sheep *Baabra The Sheep Sees The TV Bleats And Clicks The Remote *Music Video About Sheep (Minuet In G Major) *Baabra The Sheep Dreams Of Sheep Jumping Over A Fence (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Musical Lamb *Chicken *Boca The Chicken Clucks To Turn On The TV *Music Video About Chickens (The Happy Farmer)) *Boca The Chicken Lays Her Eggs In The Henhouse (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Aspen Clark Tells A Chicken Joke *Rooster *Roger The Rooster Sleeps In Front Of A TV Wellington The Cow Does A Wake Up Prank With A Cowbell Roger Wakes Up Wellington Walks Away Roger Crows To Turn On The TV *Music Video About Roosters *Roger The Rooster Stands Still With Boca's Egg Wellington The Cow Enters And Sees The Egg Wellington Takes The Egg Out Of The Cup And Walks Away Roger Crows And Walks Oinky The Pig Enters Grunts And Walks Away Knee Deep The Frog Enter And Croak And Hop Away Pavlov The Dog Enters And Pants And Walks Away Park Animals At The Park *Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit Looks At A Picture Of A Rabbit And Carries Lettuce A Carrot And Broccoli And Hops *Music Video About Rabbits (Capriccio Espagnol Alborada) *Bach The Rabbit Appears In A Hat (Repeat From Baby Van Gogh) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Mouse *Misty The Mouse Clicks The Remote But It Turns Out To Be A Picture Of A Dog Misty Tries Again But It Turns Out To Be A Picture Of A Cat So Misty Tries Again Now It's A Picture Of A Mouse When Misty Says Uh Huh *Music Video About Mice *Misty And Chilla Have A Food Fight (Repeat From Baby MacDonald) *Frog *Knee Deep The Frog Tries To Hop With Pavlov The Dog They Hop Short Medium And Big But Pavlov Can't Jump That High & Knee Deep The Frog Drowns *Music Video About Frogs *Knee Deep The Frog Sits On A Lilypad A Fly Flys By And Circles Him And Knee Deep Sees The Fly And Eats It Another Fly Shows Up And It Repeats But When A Third Fly Shows Up Knee Deep Finally Eats It (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Walking Frog *Duck *Quacker The Duck Sees A Picture Of A Duck And Pavlov The Dog Quacks At Quacker And he Runs Away *Music Video About Ducks (Canon) *Quacker The Duck Runs Around While Quacking (Repeat From Language Nursery) *Knee Deep The Frog And Quacker The Duck Croak And Quack But It Turns Out To Be Knee Deep Quacking And Quacker Croaking *Music Video About Domestic Animals (Capriccio Espagnol Fandango) *Credits Gallery (2001 version) 988840062.jpg|duck puppet 988840073 (1).jpg|Mouse Trap game 988840083.jpg|toy frog what flips other Category:Videos